I'm a Vampire! Your a What?
by Emmett and Edward Girl
Summary: Bella moves to forks after her mom marries Phil and she meets Emmett Cullen and falls in love! First storie so i'm not used to this!
1. Preface!

I do not own Bella and Emmett or Twilight even if I wish i did lolz! It's all Stephenie Meyers work.

What would you do if you learned that your loved one was a... vampire. I know it sounds stupid but my boyfriend of two years just now tells me that he is a vampire! I fell in love with Emmett Cullen my first day in high school in a little town named forks. My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.

First story! Love it? Hate? Press the little button and let me know if I should write the story or not!


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Emmett and Bella even if i wish i did lolz. It's all Stephenie Meyers work!

I was sitting in my truck in Forks, Washington waiting for my best friend to get out of her last class. I promised her a drive home cause her car was in the shop. I would have road to school with my boyfriend Emmett but his family is always pulled out of school on pretty days to camp or hike. It has been like that since I moved here two years ago.

My name is Isabella (Bella) Swan. I moved here to be with my father, Chief Swan as most people call him after my mother remarried to a man named Phil. Which is a different story altogether. I heard a tapping at my window and it was my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey Ang!" I said to her with a small smile. "You ready to go?" I asked with a even bigger smile.

Angela and Ben are what I call my "true friends". Angela and Ben was called nerds, but they are the best. Unlike my other "friends" who only hung out with me cause, A: they like me or B: they wanted to hang because being the new girl meant having alot of eyes on you.

"About that Bella. I'm sorry, but I'm going over to Ben's place. I'm sorry for you having to wait for nothing at all!" She said with a blush and an upset look.

"It's no problem hun. Emmett and his family are camping so I didn't have anything better too do so I'll see next week!" I said as I started my truck and waved. I drove out of the school parking lot thinking about my Emmett.

I always wondered why I was never aloud to go with them camping and hiking othen than that it was there bonding time as a family. Emmett is my life. He has big musles (that my dad always wondered if he was doing drugs) and he has short curly black hair. He and all of his family has gold eyes that I just love. But what always shocked me about his family was that they was very cold to the touch. I never gave it much thought but they never complain about it being cold at all.

I remember when I first started school at Forks High. I didn't know what to think being the new kid and already having tons of guys after me acting like I was a shiny new toy! (Author Note: I loved when Jessica said that in Twilight!) I didn't know if I was in heaven or if I was in hell. The first guy to showed that he liked me was Eric Yorkie. When he walked up i thought I was going to die when he said he could be a lunch date or even a shoulder to cry on. When I met Mike Newton I wanted to see what would happen if I threw a stick and scream fetch. I always joked to myself that is that he looked like a puppy when he looked at me and every time I said no to his failed attemps to go out wioth he he looked like a puppy with his tail betwen his legs. Tyler Crowly was the easiest to shake off. He left me alone after one big no. But during lunch I learned about the Cullens and i couldn't help but learn more. or Carlisle as I get to call him, he adopted Emmett and his siblings with his wife, Esme. Emmett has two brothers and two sisters, and one reason alot of people don't like them is that they are all together. Edward his brother and Rosalie are together and his sister Alice is with Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they have different last names then the rest cause they was Esme's sisters kids. Esme adopted them when they was nine cause her sister had died in a car crash. Not long after adopting them her and carlisle found out they couldn't have kids so they adopted Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

I was rounding the corner of the street near my house when I saw Emmett's moster jeep in the driveway at my house and I smiled.

"Emmett your here!" I said as I got out of my truck and ran into his arms.

"Yeah I just couldn't stay away from you babe." Emmett said as he twirled me around the front yard.

"Well how was camping?" I asked after he sat me on my feet and I started dragging him toward the house.

"About that hun umm I need to tell you something." Emmett said as we sat down on the couch in the living room. I started to worry he looked so worried himself.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" I asked worried that he was going to say he found someone better than me.

"No don't be silly! I love you and only you." He said as he gave me a very passionate kiss. "It's just that I have to tell you something about everyone in my family." Emmett looked worried once again about what he had to tell me.

"What is it Em? YOu know that I'll love you no matter what." I said and I looked at him with so much love and I smile at him.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." That was all I heard and all I saw was black.

OME! (OH MY EMMETT) lolz how did you like my first chapter I hoped you liked it! Click on the button and let me know what you think and I'm up for any ideas for later chapters! Hope to hear from you and I want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave me support that I needed to go ahead and write this!


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Emmett (tear)! Oh well This is all Stephenie Meyers work! I want to once again thanks everyone that has reviewed and for those that have chosen to follow my story!

_I remember I was sitting in the lunch room waiting for my friends when I heard a deep voice that some how still sounded like bells._

_"May I sit here with you?" The voice asked and I looked up and there stood Emmett Cullen. I have heard about the Cullens from everyone since I have moved here and I couldn't beileve that he was talking to me much less asking to sit with me. Emmett was at least 6' 4'' and had so many musles that I thought if he ever hugged me I would brake in half._

_"Umm sure I don't see why not." I said and I blushed which made him chuckle under his breathe. When I looked up I was so caught up in his golden eyes I didn't hear what he was saying to me. "Umm I'm sorry, but what was that you said?" I asked I blushed even more than before. _

_"I said, I know that you don't know me that well, but i would like to change that would you like to go out with me?" I sat there and looked at him in complete shock. "Look I understand if you don't want to. I'll just leave." He said looking upset._

_"No..No I would love to go out with you." I smiled when he did and my life has been different ever since._

"Bella... Baby please wake up." I heard Emmett say and I looked up and there was Emmett looking down at me. I looked around and I was laying in my father's living room with his intire family surrounding me. I looked at everyone and I noticed that all of them looked nervous then I remembered my Emmett is a vampire.

"Ok." I said and everyone looked confused. "I don't care if you guys are vampires your my family and I love you all, most of all you Emmett. I'm a little hurt that you waited this long to tell me. Why?" I asked and I saw that everyone was smiling and Emmett's was the biggest of all.

"See everyone I told you she would be ok with this, but no don't listen to me. Even if I do have visions." Alice said as she was bouncing up and down looking at me with a huge smile.

"Wait did you just say visions?" I asked looking at her like she had a million heads. I always looked at her like she did cause she looked like a pixie, but everyone was scared of her.

"Oops." Alice said looking at Jasper as he shook his head at her. "I didn't me to let that slip looks like you need to tell her Carlisle." She said and she smiled and winked at me.

"Bella when a vampire is turned they take something with them from their human life. Like I have great compassion for all of those around me, but I also have the ability to resit the thirst for human blood." Carlisle said to me with a smile. "And for your earlier question we didn't tell you about us because we wanted to keep you safe."

Esme walked over and kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "My ability is to love passionately for those I care for and you my dear is one of them." She kissed my forehead and walked over and held on to her husbands hand.

Edward stood from his seat and smiled. "I can read minds, but yours is a complete blank. I wish that was Emmett's case also. I also have super speed and extraordinary strength." He grimanced. "Emmett please keep your thoughts to yourself." Everyone busted out laughing even I did as Edward sat down and held on to Rosalie.

"I have the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions of everyone around me." Jasper said in his southern twang and I giggled as he tipped his cowboy hat he always wears around the house.

"As you can guess I can she the future, and we are going shopping later and there is no point in saying no." Alice said as she jumped up into Jasper's arms. Rose and I looked at each other knowing the torchur we was going to be going threw.

"Well since I'm guessing lover boy will like to be last my ability is my beauty. There is many that has a green monster over me." Rosalie busted out laughing after she told me her ability and I was so caught up in the sound of her church bell voice.

Emmett helped me sit up and he sat beside me. "I guess I'm last. I'm know for my strength, but I'm guessing you already know that. I ready wanted to tell you cause I love you so much and it hurt to not to tell you." I threw myself into his arms and I held him to me.

"I love you so much Emmett." I say as tears fall from my eyes.

"Bella there is somethings we have to tell you." Carlisle said as he looked at me. "You can never tell anyone about us being vampires. I also wanted to tel you we drink from animals that is why our eyes are this golden color. We are cold which I think you already know and the only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." He said as he looked at me with a smile, but with a leader like mode to it.

"I understand and I wouldn't do anything that would get any of you in trouble." I said and i turned and looked at Emmett and I kissed him with everything I had. I looked at all of my family and I thought nothing could go wrong with my vampire family. Boy was I ever wrong.

Ok there is another chapter! I hope everyone likes this one as much as the last! Click the little button and let me know what you think!

I have a vote for everyone that reads this for later chapters should I:

A.) Bring in the bad vampires James and Victoria in?

B:) Bring in the Rulers?

C:) Bring in the Wolves?

D:) Bring in all three some how?


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or Emmett they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I once again have to say thanks for all the reviews and for everyone following my story Thank you so much and I hope you all are injoying my story.

Everyone had left just a little bit before my father had gotten home and now I'm trying to talk him into letting me spending the night with "Alice". Now that I know that Emmett never sleeps everyone is going to go finish there hunt while I spend time with Emmett.

"Come on dad it's only going to be be me, Ali, Rose, and Esme the guys are going to camp up in the mountains and go hiking all day tomorrow and I would love to spend time with Alice please?" I asked for the second time. I saw that I was wearing my dad down and now all I had to do was get him to say yes.

"Fine Bella, but it better only be the girls there and if I learn other wise I will not let you stay again." Dad said and he had a small smile when I jumped up and gave him a hug. My dad and I don't usally so much afection to each other, but when ever we do its never anything big.

I ran up the stairs even throu I didn't need anything cause Alice always had clothes for me there so I wan't worried about that. I sat on my bed and finished my lab report for sciene and I layed back and thought of everything. I still remember mine and Emmett's first date it was so funny that I still laugh about it.

_"So Bella I thought we could go to the movies and then maybe ice cream afterwards." Emmett said and I could tell he was really trying to figure out what I would like to do._

_"Sure that sounds great!" I said with a huge smile. We walked out of my house and I looked at his monster jeep. "There is no way I'm getting up there by myself." I said and he laughed his deep laugh that I loved already. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up into the jeep with out a problem. "How?" I aske knowing I wasn't the lightest thing._

_"I work out alot if you haven't noticed." He said with that deep laugh once again. All I could do was nod and that caused him to laugh once again._

_We drove in silnce till be got to the movie theater. The closest one was in Port Angeles. I looked at Emmett as he came around the monster and helped me out. After we decided we was going to see "The Crazies" (Author Note: I loved that movie so much and I watch it a million times a day!) we walked into the line where Emmett bought our tickets. We was standing in the line for junk food and I heard the voice of someone I didn't want to see at all._

_"Hey Bella, I didn't know you was going to be here." I turned around and there stood my personal lab, Mike Newton. When will this boy get a clue that I didn't want to be with him._

_"Hey Mike, You know Emmett don't you." I said as I pointed to Emmett I saw the shocked look on his face._

_"Oh, yeah umm hey." Mike said and looked at Emmett with a slight look of fear. "So, Bella you want I mean only if you want to um sit with me and we could call it our first date." Mike said with a smile on his face._

_"How many times do I have to tell you no. I don't like you that way." I said and I saw that his smile dropped just a little. "Anyway I'm here with Emmett." I saw the smile completely drop from his face when I said this._

_"I thought you didn't date girls from our school Cullen." Mike said looking at Emmett with a look of pure hate._

_"I didn't till Bella came along. I mean she's super cute and I can see myself with a girl like her." Emmett said as he looked down at me with a small smile. "I think you need to leave us alone Newton. I don't want you to bug us a throu our date." Emmett said and Mike walked off with out a look back. _

_After he was a safe distance away I busted out laughing. _

_"You have no clue how long I have been trying to get him to leave me alone." I said in between my giggles. I looked up and Emmett had a smile on his face._

_"You should laugh more often Bella. It's beautiful just like you." He said and he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead and we walked into the right room and watched our movie._

_"That was the best movie ever." I told Emmett as we was driving to the ice cream shop._

_"I know what you mean that was a great movie." Emmett said as he looked at me and winked and pulled into a parking spot. "So what kind of ice cream do you like Bella?" Emmett asked as he walked me to the door of the hand in hand._

_"I love strawberry." I said as I looked up at him. He gave me a smirk that I was falling in love with._

_"I should have guessed." Emmett said and I gave him a confused look. "I know this sounds wrong but I smelled your shampoo when I kissed you forehead earlier." Emmett said with a smile._

_"Yeah I guess that would be a pretty good sign." I smiled also and gave him a slight push. "So what are you going to get?" I asked as we walked to the counter._

_"Can I help you?" This older man asked that was working the counter._

_"We will have two strawberry ice cream cones." Emmett said with a wink to me and I blushed._

_"Coming right up." The man said as he walked over to the machine to make our ice cream. "Here you go kids that will be five dollars." He said and Emmett handed him the money._

_We walked out and I tripped and dropped my ice cream. _

_"Oh well I should go get myself another one." I said but Emmett handed me his. "But this one is yours." I said and he shook his head._

_"You can have it I'll be fine." He said and slipped his hand in mine. "I had a great time Bella can we do this again?" I looked up and I could tell he really meant it._

_"I would love to and hopefully we will not run into my personal lab." I said and Emmett busted out laughing. "What?" I asked him and he kept laughing._

_"Personal lab? he said and busted out laughing again._

_"Yeah thats what I call Mike." I said and he busted out laughing again and helped me into the monster._

_We had just pulled on to my house when he looked at me again._

_"Bella can I kiss you?" Emmett asked and I thought he was worried I would say no._

_"Yeah Emmett." I said and he leaned over and gave me a sweat and love filled first kiss._

_"Good night Bella see you bright and early on monday morning. That is if its ok that I drive you to school?" He asked and I smiled._

_"I would love that and good night Emmett." I said and jumped out of the monster with out killing myself. I walked to the door and unlocked it and waved as he drove off all I could think was that was the best first date ever!_

I was woke out of my thought by my dad yelling at me that Alice was here to pick me up. I ran down the steps and thought that this was going to be the best weekend ever just me and my Emmett.

Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter I was having so problems with my computer. I hope that you enjoy!

Press the button and review please!


	5. An

An!

I promised myself i would never do this to anyone reading my story and my stories in the the future, but I felt bad about not posting in such a long time. I have had a lot of things that have came up and and it has side tracked me lolz! I have great news that I will be posting my next chapter soon and I hope you all don't hate me for making you wait but just a little hint for the chapter after the one I will be posting THERE IS GOING TO BE A THUNDERSTORM! HINT HINT!

Thanks for being there all and I hope that you all love reading my story as much as I love writing it!

~Luv Emmett and Edward Girl!~


	6. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight even if I wish I did its all Stephenie Meyer. I love the suport from everyone and I want to thank everyone for there reviews. I hope you all like this chapter.

Enjoy!

I ran out and jumped into Alice's yellow porche and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Alice!" I said with a little bounce in the seat as I put my seat belt on.

"Hey Bella! Whats got you in such a good mood?" Alice asked with a pixie smirk on her face.

"Like you don't know!" I said to her and we both busted out laughing. "So did the others leave already?" I asked looking at her for my anwser.

"Yes and as soon as we get close to the house Emmett is going to take the car and I'm going to go catch up with the others." Alice said with a smile and a wink.

"I can't wait to spend sometime with him by myself that is." I busted out laughing and Alice wasn't to long after me to follow.

"There is so much more happiness in our house now that your in it Bella." Alice said after her laughing fit. "We was always happy you know, but since your in our lives now its all different." I looked at her worried and she noticed it. "No Bella in a good way." She said and grabbed my hand.

I nodded my head at her with a small smile. I looked in front of us and I saw that we was getting closer to where I guessed Emmett would meet us thanks to Alice's need for speed. I looked over at Alice and she had a smile and I looked out the windshield and there is Emmett standing on the side of the road. We come to a stop and Alice gives me a big hug.

"Have fun Bella." Alice said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then she was gone. I looked and I saw Emmett walking to the car in a human pace. He smiled at me when her saw that I was looking at him.

"Hey beautiful." Emmett said as he slide into the drivers seat with a smile. That smile turned into a full blown smirk when he saw that I was blushing.

"Hey Em." I said as I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "So whats the plans for the weekend?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Well I thought I could teach you how to play some of my video games. Watch movies, make fun of the food you eat, and maybe teach you to dance." Emmett said with a smirk at the last thing he said. I bet you anything he was remembering the dance he took me to last year it was awful.

_"But Emmett I don't want to go to the dance." I whined to him after he told me that Alice was going to come over to do my hair and make up and dress me for the spring dance._

_"There is no stopping her when she has her mind set on something. I have to go and get ready she should be here in a little bit ok." He said as I nodded my head in defeat. I looked up to him and he kissed me on the lips then on the end of the nose. I walked him to the door and he kissed me one last time and left me so he could go get ready._

_I sat down and ate dinner after it was done and not long after I had just finished washing my dishes I heard Alice at the front door yelling for me to let her in. I thought about not letting her in and I knew she would through a huge fit when she did get in. I walked to the door slowly and opened it._

_"Took you forever to let me in didn't it, now I don't have the much time to do your hair and your make up and get you dressed in your outfit." She said as she walked up the steps me right behind her. Wait what in the world does she mean she doesn't have anough time._

_"Alice the dance doesn't start till 8:00 and its only 5:30." I told her and she gave me a nasty look and I shut my mouth._

_"Bella go jump in the shower and make sure you shave your legs your wearing a dress and we will talk when you get out." I blushed so hard when she told me to shave my legs I knew I wasn't going to win so I nodded my head at her and walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Done what Alice had told me to do and I even washed my hair. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and threw on my robe._

_"Ok Alice what's next?" I asked as I sat down on the chair she had place in front of my mirror._

_"First we are going to wait for Rose to get here then Rose is going to do your hair as I do your make-up. Then I will do Rose's hair and make-up then she will do mine. After that we will get dressed and the boys will come pick us up!" Alice said without breathing. I swear one of these days she is going to pass out from it._

_"Ok and when is Rose going to get here?" I asked and there was a car horn going off out side._

_"Now." Alice said as she busted out laughing and skipped out the room to let Rose in. As I sat there I started to worry I don't know how to dance what if I mess up and Emmett breaks up with me._

_"Alice...Rose I have a problem." I said as they walked into the room and Rose was carrying two of the dresses and one box that had shoes in it. Where Alice was carrying one of the dresses and two boxes with shoes._

_"What Bells?" Rose said as she walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek after setting every thing down. I looked at her and Alice in a panic._

_"I don't know how to dance." I said and I waited for them to bust out laughing but they didn't._

_"Oh Bells Emmett will not let you fall don't worry." Rose said as she took the towel off my head and started to brush it out._

_"Yeah Bella Emmett loves you way to much for that to happen." Alice said and then she had this weird look on her face she gets sometimes. Rose and I looked at her but she just smiled at us. "I have to go get something out of my car." With that said she walked out of the room and I looked after her._

_"Hey Rose do you really think he wouldn't mind that I can't dance. I mean what if I step on his toes or something." I said and she gave me a soft smile._

_"Trust me Bells look at Emmett. He's huge! It wouldn't hurt him if you step on his toes. I'm more worried he will step on yours." Rose said with a wink and I started to feel better._

_"Thanks Rose I feel better about not being able to dance." I beamed up at her. She smiled and plugged in her curling iron and blow dryer._

_"No prob hun. It's nice to know that I helped." She said and started to blow dry my hair. Rose had just finished drying my hair when Alice came back into my room._

_"Sorry guys I was talking to Jasper." She said as she set down her make up bag. "They are going to come in Emmett's jeep since I have my car and you have yours Rose." Alice said with out a breathe once again._

_"I swear Alice your going to pass out one of these days for not breathing when you talk." Rose said and we all busted out laughing. Alice just stuck her tongue out at us and started on my make-up. Rose had started to curl my hair and after she curled the last piece she pulled it into a twist and and clipped it and let the rest fall over the clip. Alice had done my eye make-up in a smoky purple/pink and black eye liner. She said I didn't need blush cause I do that enough as it is. Which caused me to blush and we all busted out laughing and a light pink gloss for my lips._

_"Ok Bella your done go sit on the bed and do not look at the dresses or shoes." Alice said after I got up and Rose sat down in the chair. I walked over and sat down on the bed and watched at Alice unplugged the curler and blow dryer and plugged in a crimper. I sat there and watched as Alice crimped all of Rose's hair and pulled it up like mine. Then she started on her make-up. Not even a half an hour and she is done with Rose. Rose turned around and I gasped. She had on a smoky royal blue eye shadow and black eye liner. She had a light pink blush and a clear lip gloss to make her always red lips look more glossy. _

_"Oh Rose you look great!" I said and she blew me a kiss and we busted out lauhging. "Now work your magic on Alice so I can see what I'm wearing!" I said and we busted out laughing once again. I looked over and Rose started on Alices hair. She started to put even more flips in her hair and I laughed even more._

_After Rose was done with Alices hair she started on her make-up. I was thirsty so I went down to get something to drink and went ahead and wrote a note telling my dad where I would be. When I came back up I was shocked. Alice had flips in her hair and it was so cute. Her make-up was done like Rose's but her eye shadow was a jade green instead of royal blue. "Oh Alice you look great! Now you look even more like a pixie!" I said and Rose busted out laughing with me. _

_"Hahaha very funny now shut up and lets get our dresses on." Alice said and Rose and I busted out laughing again and Alice huffed and sat down on my bed which made us laugh even more! I've never laughed this much in my life I can't wait to tell Emmett about this._

_"Ok sorry Alice. We're done laughing at you." I said and she nodded her head and handed Rose a box and a garmet bag and pointed toward the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. Rose walked out of the room and I was handed a box and a garmet bag also. Alice grabbed hers and walked out of my room my guess was that she was going to change in my dads room since he wasn't here. _

_I opened the box and there was a dress that was a deep purple at the top and at the bottom was a lighter purple and hot pink. The whole dress had a smoky look to it. I opened my box that held my shoes and they was the same hot pink color. There was beads of all the colors on the dress at the top as well. After I put the outfit on I couldn't believe that it was me. (I will put the pics off all the dresses and shoes on my profile soon!) I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that was me. Thats when I heard someone come in I turned and it was Rose._

_"Oh my god Rose You look great!" I squealed and I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Rose had a royal blue dress on and it had to slits in the front that showed off her sides just under her breasts. The dress was a halter like top and it has silver beading on the deep v cut on the dress. The dress touched the floor but you could see the black high heels she had on under neath._

_"Thanks Bells! You look great too!" Rose said as she gave me a little twirl. We busted out laughing till we heard a huff in the back ground. We turned around and there stood Alice in a jade green floor length dress. When she walked over to us you could see her silver heels. Her dress was tight around the waist and had a ruffle effect to the chest and the train of the dress. There was a deep v cut and it had silver sparkles above and under the tight part of the waist. _

_"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Alice screamed as she jumped up and down then done the twist then a twirl. Rose and I busted out laughing at her and ran over and gave her a huge hug._

_"It's so you!" I said and Rose nodded her head in agreement._

_"You look super in it Alice." Rose said with a smile and I nodded my head with her in agreement. "But we all seem to rock our own dresses." Rose said and we all busted out laughing. _

_"Oh Bella you do a turn then Rose you do a turn!" Alice said as we laughed and done what she told us to do. I started to worry again I wasn't falling yet, but how do I know that I wouldn't fall later. I looked down at my hot pink shoes and I thought I was going to end up in the hospital with a broken bone. "Bella what's wrong now?" Alice asked as she ran up and gave me a hug._

_"Guys I hope Carlisle does work tonight cause I'm gonna end up breaking a bone." I said and they busted out laughing and I pouted at them which caused them to laughed even harder. _

_"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella like we said earlier Emmett is not going to let you fall so calm down!" Alice said as she gave me a hug. I looked over her shoulder and Rose was nodding her head._

_"Fine, but if I fall I'm blaming it all on you guys!" I said and we busted out laughing. We all heard the guys laughing down stairs and we walked out the room. Rose went first and then Alice. When I walked down very carefully I heard a whistle. I looked up and there stood my Emmett with a black tux and shirt and a white tie. He looked at my dress and he smiled at me. When he saw the shoes he looked at me with a smirk. "It's Alice's fault, but they said that you wouldn't let me fall so I decided to wear them!" I said and everyone busted out laughing._

_"Ah Bella is going to fall and hurt herself! Maybe I should call dad and have him work." Edward said as he laughed. Edward had a black tux on with a white shirt and a royal blue tie. _

_"No man we know that Em will not let his girl fall." Jasper said while looking down at Alice. He had on a black tux with a black shirt and a green tie._

_"That's what we have been telling her but no she doesn't listen to us." Rose said as she walked out of the house with Edward hot on her heels._

_"They are right Bells I wouldn't let you fall." With that Emmett gave me a kiss on the forehead, and followed Alice and Jasper out the door._

"Bella you alright hunny." Emmett asked as he opened the door of the car for me.

"Yeah Emmett I was just remembering getting ready for the dance with Alice and Rose." I said and I stood out of the car. I let Emmett pick me up and he walked us to the house.

"I remember that you was so scaried that I was going to let you fall." Emmett said with a laugh.

"But you did let me fall when you let Mike dance with me!" I said and laughed at the look on his face.

"I didn't let that twirp dance with you he cornered you when I was talking to Edward on the other side of the room." Emmett said as he held on to me tighter. "I wanted to run over to you so bad, but I knew that I couldn't because I would have ripped him to peices and when you fell and I was happy Rose was there after it happened." He said as he gave me a kiss and sat me down on the the couch in the living room and turned on the tv.

I saw that Emmett had got one of his Wii and knew that I was going to have to play with him even if I didn't want to play. I gave him a pointed look and he gave me those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no to him. "Fine I'll play even if I know I'm going to lose, but you have to let me win at least one!" I said and he busted out laughing and nodded his head.

"We are going to place a racing game since I don't think you want to play anything that has standing up since you will fall!" Emmett said as he busted out laughing. I started to pout and he laughed even more. What was it with the Cullens and laughing when I pout. "Ah come on Bells you know I love you and I was playing. I'm sorry I laughed when you pout its just so cute." Emmett said as he walked over and kissed me on the nose.

We have played I don't know how many rounds of racing when my stomach growled. I got up and grabbed the phone and called and ordered a pizza. "I ordered a large Mike is working and I gave your address might as well and make him think you are eating also." I said as I sat down on the couch and started playing the racing game again.

We was on the fifth lap when they door bell went off. Emmett paused the game and ran at what I was guess his "vampire speed" and opened the door.

"Oh hey Emmett." Mike said and handed him the pizza. "That will be fourteen dollars." Mike said and he looked around as I walked into veiw he smiled. "Hey Bella." I gave him a small wave.

"Emmett let me take that." I said and he nodded his head. "Bye Mike." I said and walked out of sight.

"Here is twenty keep the change and good bye Mike." Emmett closed them door in Mike's shocked face and I busted out laughing.

"Emmett that was really funny, but very rude at the same time." I sai din between my laughing fits.

"Yeah yeah yeah eat your pizza women." Emmett said as he switched the raceing game to single player and started playing. I just wonder what my weekend is going to be made of.

I thought about adding the dance in the flash back, but I felt that I was taking to long with it (maybe I'll make a short one shot about what happened! Lolz)! I'm sorry for it being so long for this chapter, but I can promise it will not take me very long for the next! I hope you injoy and I'm going to go ahead and tell you all that when you voted for what would happen most voted for the wolves, the Volturi, and the bad vamps. So that is what's going to happen in my story , but with a huge twist lolz thanks and review please!


End file.
